tinkastarfandomcom-20200213-history
Vortex
Vortex is a fan-made fictional human created by PhysTheEchidna. He is commonly used by PhysTheEchidna during non-Sonic related chat roleplays with Tinka. Appearance Vortex's appearance is greatly based off Bentley Jones and a human test subject from Portal 2. His hair is heavily based off an anime-style of Jones' old hairstyle, which was quite long down the sides. He wears a dark gray shirt with a white stripe in a semi-circle shape on the side, white shorts with a black stripe down each side, and white boots with a black stripe and cuff on each boot. He has a portal gun where his left hand should be, and can transform the gun into a robotic hand at will. Back Story Vortex was born in Aperture Science Laboratories. His parents were test subjects there and hoped they could get more money through another test subject. However, Vortex's left hand was defected and couldn't grow properly, and as a result he was not allowed to obtain money through testing. His parents couldn't afford to have an extra mouth to feed without the money they would have obtained from having him do tests, so they had to send him to the Aperture Orphanage. The Aperture Orphanage was no place for Vortex. For a good portion of his childhood, Vortex suffered through the extreme cruelty of the orphanage. The owners there did not treat the children well. One day when he was fourteen, Vortex had decided he'd had enough. On the way to breakfast one day, Vortex snuck through a door and jumped out the window. He quickly climbed the fence and ran away from the orphanage, unnoticed by everyone. Vortex passed a few buildings during his escape. Vortex knew he should have kept running, but he'd never seen inside a test building before and wanted to see what was inside one. The building turned out to be a robot assembly building, and Vortex was intrigued by the guns that were being strapped to their arms. But a loose part was on the floor, and Vortex stumbled and landed on a conveyor belt, headed right for the gun strap. He tried to grasp something for a quick escape, but his defected hand couldn't grab anything, and so his only choice was to quickly clamber off. But Vortex was too close to the machine, and as he jumped off his hand got caught in it. It wasn't too painful, but there were some stinging and scraping sensations as the special gun was attached onto Vortex's hand. Vortex was scared, but when he rode out the other side, he was safe. There was some painful throbbing in his wrist, and when he looked down Vortex found the gun strapped to his wrist. streaks of blood were running down his arm, but strangely he could not feel where it was coming from. He tried to pull the gun off, but it was stuck. Vortex then discovered he could move the three prongs on the front of his new gun, much like they were his fingers. He tested it out by picking up the robot part he'd tripped over. He wondered what the gun could do. Vortex tried moving his fingers more, but he couldn't find out anything else about it. Frustrated, he pulled both hands into fists, and then the gun fired. Out came a purple oval on the white wall in front of him. Fascinated by his new powers, Vortex tried the action again. Out came a cyan oval on the wall, next to the purple oval. But now both ovals were see-through. Vortex discovered that the two ovals were actually portals to each other. He smiled to himself. It was worth the pain to have a new hand with extra powers. Just then, security guards from the orphanage had located Vortex and had started to surround the building. Vortex needed to escape, but all the doors were surrounded. He then got the idea to use his portal gun. He fired a portal at the building on the other side of the road, but the portal didn't land because the wall was gray. Vortex didn't understand, but he understood after he successfully hit the white building next to it. Just as the security guards came in, Vortex escaped through the portal and closed them as soon as he came out. The guards were confused, but their radar still told them where Vortex was, so they continued to follow him. Vortex looked around him. Nearby, there was a very tall building, going taller than Vortex could see. But he found a white patch and fired his portal at it, and escaped again. This time he was way too high for the guards' scanner to read. Vortex smiled. He liked his new abilities. He stepped inside the tall building to look around. The first thing he did was wash himself. The children at the orphanage rarely got washes, and Vortex had blood stains where his gun was strapped on. The next thing he did was find new clothes. He didn't have time to get rid of the grease on his old clothes. After he was finished making himself hygienic again, Vortex decided to step into a nearby elevator. Little did he know that the elevator would take him all the way above ground back to regular Earth. Vortex was shocked by his new surroundings. But he knew he was finally free. Category:Fictional Characters